


Orbs and Feathers

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabbles, My favorite person has come home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Fire Emblem Heroes drabbles. 1: My reaction to summoning one of my favorite people, if I were the "Summoner"





	Orbs and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy when it happened. NOTE: Its been awhile since I summoned them, they are now level 40

The first glimse I got of the newest summon had me holding back a squeal of epic proportions. White hair, black and gold coat? I took a second, longer glimpse. Yes, it is! I couldn't hold myself back any longer. "Robin!" I cheered loudly, "Yes! I need an experienced tacticians help." The newly summoned Robin, apparently didn't hear my fangirling.

"Where did I wake up this time?" He questions. 

"Hello, Noble Hero, I have summoned thee to help us fight. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" I annouce, loud enough to startle him, drawing on all my being to sound regal and sophisticated. He looks at me for a moment, confused, no doubt because of my white and gold coat and my shadowed face covered by my hood.

"Hello, I'm Robin. I'm a tactician for the Shepherds, so let me know if you ever need a battle plan." He introduces himself. I giggle with glee, putting Breidablik away. "Hello Robin, you can call me Silver! And I would love to talk tactics with you, but first we must return to the castle and introduce you to Commander Anna, Prince Alphonse, and Princess Sharena." I offer my hand with no small amount of happiness, he takes it, gently, and I lead him towards the castle.

I smile widely when I notice that there are 4 figures waiting for my return from the ruins. I tug at Robin, encouraging him to move faster. He obliges, quickening his pace to match mine, hurrying with me towards the foursome. 

"Anna, Alphonse, Sharena, Lissa! Look who I summoned!" I call as soon as we are close enough. Lissa lets out the least ladylike squeal and practically knocks Robin off his feet in her glee at seeing her friend. Anna gives a cat that got the canary grin. Alphonse and Sharena though, they had the best faces, I just had to document them. 

I quickly drop Robins hand, whipping out my phone and taking a picture of the gaping goldfishesque faces of my Noble friends. 

"Let's take this inside, shall we? I have others I would love to introduce." I state loudly, breaking everyone from their previous states. On the inside I'm snickering, wondering if I can shock Robin with oneof my other summons. We make our way into the Great Hall of Waiting, as I have nicknamed it. 'Oh good! He is here right now!' I note mentally, seeing the man I was looking for. 

I grab Robin's hand and gently tug him over to the blue haired Hero of legend. "Sir Marth," I state formaly, "this is Robin. He is the tactitian of one of your descendents." Robin's eyes widen the moment I finish speaking. Marth grants the both of us with a regal nod.


End file.
